Wedding Singer
by cloudyeye
Summary: Kyusung pairing oneshoot death chara re-publish fb


WEDDING SINGER

Cast : Yesung Kyuhyun Donghae

Pairing : Kyusung as always

Genre : Sad, Romance

Rating : T

Lenght : Oneshot

Enjoy ~

Biasanya, anak-anak saat ditanya "Apa cita-citamu saat besar nanti?" Kebanyakan anak akan menjawab "Aku ingin menjadi dokter!" atau "Aku mau jadi polisi!"

Tapi, anak ini berbeda. Aku masih ingat apa yang dia katakan waktu itu. Dengan wajah yang malu-malu dan suara yang pelan. "Aku..aku mau menjadi penyanyi yang mengiringi saat pernikahan"

Saat kutanya kenapa dia ingin menjadi _wedding singer _dia tidak menjawab. Mungkin karena dia malu atau apa entahlah. Setelah hari itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Umurku sudah 20 tahun. Itu artinya sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Namun wajah dan kata-kata anak itu tidak bisa aku lepaskan dari pikiranku.

Anak manis, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi...

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini tidak begitu cerah. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim gugur. Terlihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tampan menelusuri jalanan Seoul dengan mobil Audi hitam nya. Pakaian nya casual. Kemeja warna biru muda dan celana putih. Kursi di sampingnya terisi oleh tas ransel warna abu-abu gelap. Tak lama kemudian dia memakirkan mobilnya di sebuah Universitas. Univesitas Seoul.

Setelah memakai ranselnya dia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kelas nya untuk mengikuti kegiatan kuliahnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Pemuda itu, berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berlari ke arahnya. "Yah, Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru akan mulai kuliah di sini. Aku harap ada adik kelas yang cantik dan manis. Haha" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan temannya, Donghae.

"Oh ya, kau tidak bersama Seohyun?" tanya Donghae yang sedang meminum coffee latte nya.

"Tidak. Dia bilang dia mau menemani ibunya ke Busan sebentar. Jadi aku tidak berangkat bersamanya"

"Oh begitu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memandang jendela, tidak tepatnya pemandangan di luar jendela. Tempat mahasiswa baru berkumpul. Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja mungil. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menarik. Tapi entah kenapa pria itu terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hey"

"Astaga..kau mengagetkanku" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat Donghae menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Donghae mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada. Cepat ke kelas. Kita sudah terlambat"

"Iya-iya. Cerewet" Kedua pria itu berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran filsafat. Membosankan.

.

.

.

Mahasiswa baru Univesitas Seoul tengah berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat Universitas nomor 1 di Korea Selatan itu.10 senior dan 3 orang dosen pendamping turut menemani mereka. Sekedar menjelaskan dan menjawab pertanyaan mahasiswa baru tersebut.

Salah satu mahasiswa baru itu berhenti dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Sebuah ruangan menyedot perhatiannya. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu, dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ada piano, gitar, dan macam-macam alat musik di dalamnya. Disentuhnya piano itu dan tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak bermain piano"

"Siapa kau?"

Mahasiswa baru itu menjauhkan tangannya dari piano dan berbalik. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang bertanya padanya tadi.

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat ruang ini sunbae" mahasiswa baru itu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Kembalilah ke teman-temanmu" Sunbae itu –Kyuhyun- berkata dingin padanya.

"Ba-baik sunbae" Namja itu membungkuk meminta maaf dan keluar dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung namja itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

...

Siang itu kantin dipenuhi dengan mahasiswa yang lapar maupun hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang. "Yesung-ah" namja di ruang musik tadi menoleh dan tersenyum pada teman yang memanggil nya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau hamburger dan orange juice saja"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" Yesung mengangguk dan menunggu temannya sembari duduk di sudut kantin. Dia memandang sekitar kantin itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Matanya tertuju pada sunbae yang memarahinya tadi – Kyuhyun- yang sedang meminum americano latte nya.

"Ini pesananmu Yesung" Temannya, Hyukjae meletakkan hamburger dan orange juice ke hadapan Yesung. "Gomawo" Yesung tersenyum dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Hfftla ihini hau hau hemana? (Setelah ini kau mau kemana?) " tanya Hyukjae dengan mulut penuh

"Yah, telan dulu makananmu baru bicara" Yesung mengglepak kepala Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. "Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya nya lagi

"Mungkin aku mau mendaftar ekstrakurikuler kampus. Kau mau ikut ekstrakurikuler apa?"

"Hmm mungkin dance. Itupun kalau ada. Hanya beberapa kampus yang punya kegiatan tambahan dance, kau tahu"

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menyeruput orange juice nya. Dia melirik sekali lagi Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dia merasa mengenal namja itu. Juga dia sangat berharap bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Yesung berpisah di lorong gedung khusus kegiatan mahasiswa. Hyukjae beruntung Universitas Seoul mempunyai ekstrakurikuler dance. Sedangkan Yesung mengambil ekstrakurikuler vocal. Yah, sesuai nama, kemampuan, dan cita-citanya..

Yesung mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Sudah banyak mahasiswa lain yang bergabung. Dia masuk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Para sunbae berdiri di depan dan memulai acara perkenalan. Satu per satu mereka menyapa hoobae nya dan sedikit bercanda. Mereka semua tertawa melihat kelucuan sunbae mereka. Dan giliran Kyuhyun, yang ternyata juga anggota klub vocal untuk memulai perkenalannya.

"Hai, aku Cho Kyuhyun semester 5 jurusan seni musik. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" perkenalan yang sangat singkat bukan? Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. 'Cho Kyuhyun? Ah, tidak mungkin. Banyak orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Pasti bukan dia' pikirnya

Salah seorang mahasiswi mengangkat jarinya. "Aku mau bertanya. Kyuhyun sunbaenim, apa yang membuatmu masuk ke dalam klub vocal? Kulihat sunbaenim sangat tampan, kenapa tidak masuk ke klub model saja?" seketika ruangan itu heboh dan penuh sorakan. Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar dan seisi ruangan kembali tenang.

"Ada seseorang, yang bercita-cita sebagai wedding singer. Dia sangat spesial di hatiku. Dan aku ingin mewujudkan keinginannya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Jika aku menjadi penyanyi terkenal, aku yakin dia akan melihatku dan menemuiku" lirih Kyuhyun.

Mata Yesung bergetar menahan tangisnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang ini memang orang itu. Orang yang membuatnya bertahan sampai saat ini.

"Apa itu kekasih sunbaenim?" tanya mahasiswi lainnya

"Sudah-sudah. Acara tanya jawabnya dilanjut lain kali saja, sekarang aku akan mengetes vocal kalian secara acak" para hoobae itu langsung diam dan berkomat-kamit agar mereka tidak terpilih.

"Kim Yesung" Yesung mendongak. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Diusapnya air matanya yang jatuh tadi. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke depan disaksikan semua orang disana termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, coba kau bernyanyi reff sebuah lagu. Kami akan mendengarkannya" kata sunbae bernama Changmin.

Yesung menatap ke depan dan menutup matanya. Membukanya perlahan dan alunan melodi lembut sekaligus penuh kesedihan terdengar. Reff lagu after a minute milik Super Junior M.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Yesung. Hatinya bergetar mendengar suara Yesung. Getaran yang sama saat dia mendengar suara anak manis yang bercita-cita menjadi wedding singer dulu.

Bait terakhir dinyanyikannya dengan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya tersirat kerinduan dan kesedihan sekaligus.

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan ukura meter itu. Mahasiswa lainnya bahkan ada yang menangis saking terharunya. Ckckck. Yesung tersenyum malu dan membungkuk sedikit pada teman-teman dan sunbae nya.

"Wah.. suara mu bagus sekali Yesung-ssi. Silahkan duduk, nah aku akan memanggil nama selanjutnya" membuahkan erangan protes mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru itu.

.

.

.

Klub vocal sudah selesai dan Yesung bersiap pulang. Dia hari ini pulang sendiri karena Hyukjae masih mengikuti klub dance. Yesung berjalan menyusuri jalan Gwanak tempat kampus nya berada. Dia tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Yesung terus berjalan, kadang-kadang dia menyapa anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dan nenek-nenek yang sedang berbelanja. Matahari kian tenggelam dan memunculkan bayang-bayang. Yesung mendadak berhenti dan membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan mencari tempat sembunyi. Yesung menghadap ke kiri, tepat di sebuah gereja. Tampaknya sedang berlangsung pernikahan disana. Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat sepasang kekasih yang resmi menjadi suami istri tengah tertawa bahagia. Dia juga melihat seorang wedding singer yang sedang bernyanyi untuk pernikahan mereka.

Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri di sebelah Yesung. Yesung menyadari ada seseorang di sebelahnya menoleh dan mata sipitnya membulat lucu.

"Sunbaenim?"

"Kau.. Sungie kan? Sungie kecil yang bercita-cita menjadi wedding singer?" tanya Kyuhyun serius sambil menatap tepat ke dalam mata Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum dan berkata "Ya, aku Sungie yang itu. Sungie yang bercita-cita menjadi wedding singer. Sebuah cita-cita yang aneh untuk anak seumurku waktu itu"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu"

Yesung menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Pertanyaan? Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Pertanyaan kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang wedding singer"

"Ah, pertanyaan yang itu. Sebelum aku menjawab, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Katakanlah"

Yesung kembali menatap pasangan suami istri yang tengah memotong kue pernikahan mereka itu. "Kemana kau selama ini? Kau tidak pernah kembali ke Cheonan setelah itu"

"Aku.. aku ikut orangtuaku ke Seoul. Mereka dipindahkan kerja disini"

"Benarkah?" Yesung tersenyum sedih pada Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak tahu selama 10 tahun aku terus menunggumu". "Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku berjuang dengan penyakitku" imbuhnya pelan dan Kyuhyun tidak mendengar yang terakhir.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

"Maafkan aku, aku pernah mencoba mencarimu, tapi rumahmu sudah dihuni orang lain. Dan aku tidak bisa menemukanmu lagi"

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba

"Huh? Itu.. ya, aku sudah punya kekasih. Yeoja bernama Seohyun dan kami akan menikah minggu depan"

Yesung menunduk menahan air matanya, Sayang, satu titik air mata lolos. Buru-buru dia menghapusnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. "Kurasa, aku tidak perlu memberitahukan alasanku ingin menjadi wedding singer. Karena aku tidak mau menjadi seorang wedding singer lagi. Seorang wedding singer harus bahagia melihat orang yang dinyanyikannya menikah. Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin aku nyanyikan lagu pernikahan. Karena aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang aku sukai ada di altar pernikahan bersama orang lain" Yesung kembali menangis, berbalik dan berlari dari sana.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri. Tawa orang-orang dari gereja tidak dihiraukannya. Ya, meskipun dia akan menikah dengan Seohyun, tetapi dia tidak mencintai wanita itu. Cinta pertamanya yaitu Yesung adalah orang yang masih dia sukai sampai sekarang. Tapi dia bisa apa, orangtuanya menjodohkan nya dengan wanita itu. Dia hanya seorang anak yang harus menuruti perintah orangtuanya. Meskipun dia tidak menyukainya..

Yesung masih berlari dengan menangis. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengusap hidungnya. Darah.

"Waktuku sudah tidak banyak.." Yesung tersenyum pahit. Dia mengingat perkataan dokter nya kemarin. 8 hari lagi adalah sisa hidupnya. Dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ya, dia bertahan karena menunggu Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengannya, tetapi dia sudah memiliki orang lain. Sudah terlambat..

.

.

.

3 hari sesudahnya kondisi Yesung semakin memburuk. Hyukjae yang sudah tahu penyakit Yesung hanya bisa menangis dan memarahi Yesung kenapa baru sekarang memberitahunya. Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hyukjae lembut. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Kau satu-satunya sahabatku Yesung-ah.. kalau kau pergi aku berteman dengan siapa?" isak Hyukjae

"Bukankah kau menyukai Donghae sunbae? Kalian bisa bersama, jadi kau tidak akan kesepian" ucap Yesung lirih.

"Dia itu namja playboy. Dia tidak sama denganmu hikss"

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Yesung yang sedang sakit sempat-sempatnya menggoda Hyukjae

"Haish kau ini" pipi Hyukjae merona malu. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan pergi sebelum kami bersatu"

"Hmm.. aku berjanji. Sahabatku yang paling manis akan mempunyai kekasih, aku harus melihat kalian bermesraan kan? Hehehe" Yesung tertawa pelan dan Hyukjae yang merengut namun tetap bersedih melihat kondisi Yesung.

TOK TOK TOK

Kedua namja itu menoleh dan Hyukjae berdiri untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun sunbae nya di klub vocal" Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan pada Hyukjae. "Ah, silahkan sunbaenim, aku pergi sebentar ya Yesung. Kalian silahkan berbincang-bincang" Hyukjae menutup pintu dan menyisakan Kyusung yang saling diam.

Kyuhyun berjalan dan duduk di sebelah kasur Yesung. Yesung menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bawakan bunga lili putih kesukaanmu" Kyuhyun meletakkan bunga itu dalam vas di atas meja sebelah kasur Yesung.

"Ya, terima kasih"

Keduanya kembali diam. Canggung meliputi keduanya. Kyuhyun berusaha bertanya pada Yesung.

"Kau sakit apa Sungie-ah?" tanyannya khawatir

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar panggilan nya dahulu.

"Hanya anemia biasa" bohongnya

"Kau berbohong" jawab Kyuhyun tajam

"Aku sakit apa tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" sinis Yesung

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Kau marah karena aku akan menikah dengan Seohyun?" pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh menurut Yesung

"Kalau aku marah pun kau akan tetap menikah dengannya bukan? Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun denganmu" Yesung memperhatikan objek lain selain Kyuhyun.

"Yesung.. aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

Yesung berusaha tidak peduli namun dia tetap mendengarkan dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Aku.. menyukaimu.. sejak dulu. Namja kecil yang sangat manis, ceria, dan bersuara indah. Bahkan sampai saat ini aku menyukaimu.. tepatnya mencintaimu. Aku sangat berharap kau mau memaafkan pria bodoh ini. Pria yang tidak bisa menolak perintah orangtuanya. Pria yang tidak mencarimu sepenuh hati. Pria yang membiarkan orang yang disukainya menderita selama 10 tahun. Maafkan aku.. Sungie.." Kyuhyun menangis dan Yesung yang menoleh ke arah lain juga menangis dalam diam. Kenapa? Kenapa dia baru menyatakan perasaannya saat usianya tinggal 3 hari lagi?

Kyuhyun berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Dia membuka pintu dan menoleh sekali lagi. "Mungkin ini berat bagimu, tapi aku sangat berharap kau menyanyi di pernikahanku. Hanya kau wedding singer yang sangat spesial di hatiku"

Setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu tangis Yesung pecah. Dia menangis keras dan memukul-mukul dadanya. 'Disini sakit sekali, Kyunnie hyung'. Dan akhirnya Yesung jatuh pingsan. Hyukjae yang barusan masuk berteriak melihat kondisi Yesung. Buru-buru dia meletakkan tubuh lemas Yesung di atas kasur dan memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

-3 hari kemudian-

Kyuhyun telah memakai tuxedo putih nya. Hari dimana seharusnya dia bahagia tapi kenyataannya berbalik. Seohyun sedang didandani di ruangan sebelahnya. Dia terus teringat Yesung. Namja yang seharusnya menjadi pengantinnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Sudah waktunya. Ayo" Donghae yang juga mengenakan tuxedo tapi warna hitam memanggilnya untuk bersiap di altar.

"Ne Donghae" Dia menatap cermin di depan nya sekali lagi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di dalam gereja sudah banyak orang yang datang. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun, teman-teman waktu SMU dan juga anggota klub vocal. Kedua orangtua nya dan orangtua Seohyun ada di barisan depan tersenyum pada nya. Donghae dan Hyukjae ada di barisan kedua bersama teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju altar gereja. Setiap langkah yang dia lalui membuat hatinya semakin berat saja. Rasanya dia ingin pergi darisini dan ada disisi Yesung. Tak lama dia sudah sampai di depan pendeta. Kemudian, pintu gereja dibuka dan muncul Seohyun yang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Cantik. Namun tidak membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Semua yang hadir disana tersenyum bahagia melihat teman dan anak mereka akan menjadi suami istri. Musik piano mengalun merdu mengiringi langkah Seohyun. Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat dihapal dan dirindukan Kyuhyun mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun mencari-cari dimana sosok pemilik suara itu.

Sosok itu ada di samping piano besar itu. Namja berwajah sangat pucat namun tetap memiliki wajah yang manis. Dia mengenakan tuxedo warna putih dengan dasi warna hitam. Sangat cantik.

Kyuhyun tak sadar jika Seohyun sudah ada di sampingnya. Suara pendeta yang memanggilnya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Dia menatap Yesung sekali lagi dan menghadap ke pendeta.

"Seohyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia"

"Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau bersedia menerima Seohyun sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kyuhyun tidak segera menjawabnya. Dia melirik Yesung yang berdiri dengan kaki bergetar. Tangannya bertumpu pada piano di sebelahnya. Peluh menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berlari memeluk Yesung. Namun tarikan di tangannya membuat dia menatap wanita di sampingnya. Seohyun mengangguk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas. "Ya, aku ber-"

BRUUUKK

Sontak Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan langsung berlari melihat Yesung yang ambruk.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Seohyun dan ayah Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Yesung! Sungie! Bangun lah!" Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang gila seraya mengguncang-guncang badan Yesung.

"Kyu..hyung.." darah mulai mengalir di hidung dan mulut Yesung.

"Bertahanlah Sungie, ambulans akan segera datang" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan berusaha menghapus darah di mulut Yesung.

"Ini.. bacalah surat ini.. " Yesung menyerahkan surat warna putih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan bertanya "Apa ini?"

"Surat cintaku padamu.. uhukk" Yesung memuntahkan darah kembali dan mengotori tuxedo Kyuhyun.

"Bertahanlah Yesung! Hey kenapa ambulansnya belum datang juga?!" Kyuhyun berteriak emosi.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjadi.. wedding singer.. menggantikanku.. hyung"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu Sungie.. kau akan sembuh.. jangan tinggalkan aku" Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

Yesung memanggil Hyukjae dan Donghae mendekat. "Kalian berjanji lah padaku untuk selalu bersama, arraseo?"

"Ne Yesung-ah. Kami berjanji" jawab Hyukjae sambil terisak. Donghae di sebelahnya mengusap punggung Hyukjae.

"Kyu hyung.. sudah saatnya aku pergi.. terima kasih.. sudah mau mencintaiku..uhukk.. sa-saranghae Kyu hyung.."

Yesung menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya. Kyuhyun meraung memanggil-manggil nama Yesung putus asa. Hyukjae menangis di pelukan Donghae. Ambulans datang membawa jasad Yesung untuk dimakamkan.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dibatalkan karena Kyuhyun menolak menikah dengan Seohyun dengan alasan dia tidak mencintai nya. Dia juga ingin meneruskan cita-cita Yesung. Seohyun tahu dari awal jika Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya, mendesak orangtuanya untuk membatalkannya. Dan orangtuanya menyetujuinya, meskipun kedua orangtua Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk mmebujuk orangtua Seohyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia pergi dari rumahnya dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil di Cheonan. Tempat tinggalnya dulu. Dia memulai menyanyi di pernikahan-pernikahan. Walau bayarannya tidak seberapa, tapi dia menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan gembira. Dia merasakan saat dia bernyanyi, seolah-olah Yesung ada di sampingnya dan ikut bernyanyi.

Hari ini dia akan bernyanyi di pernikahan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Pasangan heboh itu akhirnya menikah juga. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat undangan pernikahan mereka. Dia meletakkan undangan itu dan mengambil surat Yesung yang waktu itu diberikannya.

_**Untuk Kyuhyun Hyung**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Sebenarnya aku memiliki penyakit leukimia 5 tahun lalu. Aku bertahan selama 5 tahun ini karena kau hyung. Aku menunggu mu untuk menjemputku. Dan saat aku tahu kau ada di Seoul, aku langsung menyusulmu. Dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.**_

_**Ah, ya pertanyaan yang waktu itu belum kujawab ya? Hehe. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadi seorang wedding singer karena ibuku. Ibuku dulu adalah seorang wedding singer di daerah tempat tinggalnya, Daegu. Tapi, selain itu aku ingin menjadi seorang wedding singer karena seorang wedding singer akan bernyanyi sambil berdoa agar kedua pasangan yang akan menikah nanti akan bahagia dan bersatu untuk selama-lamanya. Karena ibu ku dan ayahku tidak bersatu lagi, maka dari itu aku ingin berdoa dengan cara bernyanyi agar pasangan lain tidak seperti orangtuaku. **_

_**Karena kau memintaku untuk menjadi wedding singermu, aku menyetujuinya. Karena kau akhirnya aku menjadi seorang wedding singer juga. Terima kasih Kyu hyung. Cita-cita anehku ini akhirnya tercapai juga. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Seohyun. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**-Yesung-**_

Kyuhyun melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci mejanya. 'Bodoh, aku tidak menikah dengan Seohyun'. Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang kucintai.

END ^^

Happy birthday Yesung oppa ^^ Semoga sehat selalu, cute selalu dan panjang umur hehehee #HappyYesungDay

Mian pas ulangtahun malah bikin ff sad dan death chara gini kkkkk #ditamparpakesandalnyasiwon

Ya sudah yang berminat like dan comment ya ^^


End file.
